THIS INVENTION relates to a device for introducing an object into a vagina.
The Inventor is aware of two methods of inserting a tampon into a vagina. In the first method, the user manipulates the tampon by hand and effectively pushes it into her vagina making use of her finger. One disadvantage with this method is that in order to insert the tampon to a sufficient depth, at least a portion of a user's finger must be inserted into the vagina. Naturally, this is unhygienic and undesirable.
The problem is partially overcome by the second method which includes using a paper or plastic applicator comprising an outer tube in which a tampon is mounted and an inner tube which is slidable inside the outer tube and functions as a plunger to displace the tampon from the inner tube once the inner tube has been inserted into the vagina.
However, this method suffers from the disadvantage that the applicator is of a hard and non-pliable material so that there is little or no bend or give during insertion of the device into a vagina. This rigidity makes vaginal insertions more difficult and painful. Often women do not know that the vagina is angled upwards from its opening and that it is not horizontal. After inserting a leading end of the applicator through the vaginal opening in the horizontal direction, the leading end collides with the back wall of the vagina, which is painful and causes the user to think that the applicator has reached the limit of the vagina. The user then deposits the tampon in the vagina at too shallow a depth leading to discomfort.
Further, both methods suffer from the disadvantage that during insertion, a leading end of the tampon is exposed. This results in moisture being absorbed increasing friction between vaginal wall and tampon and so making vaginal insertion more difficult and possibly resulting in malpresentation (incorrect alignment) of the tampon in the vagina. The latter may cause pain or “loss” of the tampon in the vagina.
It is an object of this invention to provide means which the Inventor believes will at least alleviate at least some of these problems.